Hearts (Fractal Software)
Information Hearts is a solitaire game by Fractal Software. Objective The Fractal Hearts Game consists of you playing the "South" hand and the Macintosh playing the other three hands: "North", "East", and "West". The computer has a perfect memory of cards played, but it does not "cheat" and examine other playing's hidden cards to figure its strategy. Each of the computer hands plays against the other computer hands as well the you. When the game starts, you may select names for your hand as well as the computer hands. Note that if the names are too long, the score display will run off the right end and all scores may not be visible. To Pass, select three cards by clicking on them which makes them inverted on the screen, The "PASS" button will be enabled then, click it to make your pass. To change your selection, click again to un-select (and un-invert) a card. Note that the "PASS" button is only enabled when exactly three cards are selected. To play a card, click on it when in Expert mode. In Beginner mode click the card to select it and then click on the "OK" button. Note that pressing carriage return works like clicking "OK" or "PASS". The Cards played to the current trick appear at the bottom of the card window. The card led is outlined boldly for easy recognition. Rules of Heart Players: The Game of Hearts has four players, each for himseelf. Cards: The standard deck of 52 cards is used. The cards in each suit rank: A(high), K, Q, J, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. There is no relative ranking of suits and never a Trump. The Deal: The entire pack is dealt out face down equally to the 4 players, with each receiving 13 cards. The Pass: After the deal, each player selects 3 cards from his hand and passed them to an opponenet. Each player must pass before looking at the cards passed to him. The pass rotates among: to the Left, to the Right, Across the table, and a Keeper. A Keeper means there is no pass and play begins immediately adter the deal. The Play: The hand holding the 2 of Clubs must lead it to start the first trick. A lead requires each other hand to follow suit if able, if unable to follow suit, any card may be played. A trick is won by the highest card in the suit led. The winner of a trick leads to the next trick. The first trick is "clean", meaning that no Hearts or the Queen of Spades may be played on it. Also the Health suit may not be led until Hearts are "broken", that is a Heart is discarded on another suit led, or the Queen of Spades is played. Scoring : The hand that wins each trick has the points on that trick scored against it. Hearts count 1 point each for a total of 13 points, and the Queen of Spades counts 13 itself for a total of 26 points per hand. The object of the game is to take the smallest number of points and the game ends when any player reaches 100 points with the player having the smallest number of poinys winning the game. There is a special rule if a player takes all 26 points on one hand, called "Shooting the Moon" : The player may subtract 26 points from his score or add 26 points to each of his opponents' scores. Gallery HEARTS_SETUP.PNG|Hearts Setup Category:H Category:Games Category:System 6 Category:Cards Category:B&W Category:1987